Gum disease is an example of a bacterial infection that affects a number of people. Gingivitis and periodontitis are common gum diseases that are problematic and, in certain instances, can be difficult to prevent or treat.
A need exists for an oral formulation that has anti-bacterial properties. In particular, a further need exists for oral formations that are effective in the prevention or treatment of gum disease and other bacterial infections.